Mind Wipe
by DanPhan1324
Summary: How do usual break ups go? Well while Ember was planning to have a usual break up, Skulker decided to take the split up to a new level resulting in Ember losing her memory. Danny, Sam, Tucker, Kitty and Johnny all got involved and everything has affected Ember's mind and thoughts. (DxE) [R&R]
1. Memory Smash

**-Chapter 1-**

**Lol I'm actually writing a fourth story, just so you guys know this is NOT a sequel to anything. **

**New plot, new story line: This is sort of and sort of not an original idea...have you guys seen that there are at least ****_5_**** different stories where Danny loses his memory and Ember tries to make him help her take over the world and it ends up with her falling in love with him? Yeah same...**

**Anyway I thought 'Hell why does Danny have to lose his memory and be tried to be used for evil? Why the hell can't Ember lose her memory for a change and tried to be turned good?! Holy...just got an idea for a Danny x Ember fic!:)'**

**See how it's not original since I copied the idea of 'memory losing' and stuff but I think it's original that I chose Ember to lose her memory instead.**

**Oh almost forgot (REALLY SORRY FOR SUPER LONG INTRO)**

**Disclaimer *sigh* I don't own anything it belongs to the creator of Danny Phantom. Let the fanfic begin, here's _Mind Wipe_. :D**

* * *

**-Fenton Works, Danny's Room-**

"Danny just admit it!" Tucker laughed at the blushing Danny.

"Admit what!? There's nothing to admit!" Danny yelled slightly annoyed at how much Tucker was laughing.

"Just admit you have a crush on Ember and I'll leave you alone! Ahaha!" Tucker stated in hysterics.

"I don't have a crush on _Ember_!" Danny remarked while saying 'Ember' discreetly while blushing and staring at the floor.

"Yeah like dreaming about Ember in class doesn't prove you do at all!" Tucker continued to laugh.

"That wasn't a dream! I was fighting Ember in my mind because she over shadowed my dreams!" Danny lied uneasily.

"Yeah right Danny! If that's not enough proof let me go on your computer!" Tucker said walking over to Danny's computer which was behind Danny.

"Woah, woah, woah wait! Why!? What will that prove!?" Danny asked in wonder.

"Just let me!" Tucker said trying to get passed Danny, Tucker thought that he could get something out of Danny's ghost files on Ember to prove it.

"Fine! If it'll prove I don't! Whatever you're doing..." Danny grunted in defeat while folding his arms.

'Ha! He's never going to get pass the password.' Danny thought smugly.

Tucker began to type in the password only for it to be denied access. 'What? It's always Paulina...' Tucker thought strangely thinking he lost this round. "So Danny...what's your password?" Tucker asked casually and smoothly while swinging back on Danny's computer chair.

"Pah! Like I'm gonna tell!" Danny chuckled while smirking.

'Think...' Tucker thought, then typed Sam...denied.

He then typed in mom...denied.

Dad...denied.

Friends...denied.

Tucker and Sam...denied.

'If his first password was Paulina: his past _crush_, so his new password would be his new...oh my god!' Tucker thought brilliantly when he typed in 'Ember' and it logged in.

Danny's eyes suddenly widened. "I bet you thought I wouldn't have been able to get in!" Tucker said with a smug smile.

Danny didn't comment he was waiting for either all hell to break loose or for a miracle, hopefully either ghost business or his parents would hopefully walk in. Danny gave his parents or his ghost sense a few minutes...nope.

"So Danny if dreaming about Ember doesn't prove it, I guess your password proves it plenty." Tucker said with a strong smirk.

"My password is only Ember because I have this new system to change my password to every ghost I have battled previously and it just happened to be Ember's turn." Danny lied through his teeth, Danny felt his face begin to heat up again.

"Yeah sure Danny..." Tucker said fed up, when he was about to click on Danny's ghost files, a music software suddenly automatically opened up on Danny's slow desktop and Tucker thought of something else.

'Why don't we take a little look at Danny's playlists?' Tucker thought with a crazed smile.

After Danny heard, 'Yeah sure Danny...' He thought now that Tucker bought his lies, so he then turned around and jumped on his bed while grabbing his guitar from under the bed, he made sure not to play anything by Ember.

"So Danny, since you said you don't like Ember in that way, might I ask why you have an Ember McLain playlist on Spotify?" Tucker asked smugly.

Danny's head shot up from looking down at his red electric guitar and suddenly looked at his best friend who was smugly smiling at him.

"Uh...you see-" Before Danny could make up another lie his ghost sense went off.

'Thank you future ghost's ass I'm going to kick!' Danny thought thankfully after putting his guitar down. Danny went ghost as he flew out his window.

'Danny left the thermos, guess he really wanted to leave the room!' Tucker thought while grabbing the Fenton Thermos, he then ran down stairs and out the door, onto his bike then after Danny.

**-Meanwhile in Amity, in the park-**

"Hey babe." Skulker said walking up to Ember who was strumming her guitar while sitting on a bench in the only park in Amity.

"Yeah hey Skulker." Ember said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"What's with you?" Skulker asked annoyed since he went for a kiss but only got rejected.

"Seriously? Where have you been for the past week!?" Ember yelled strapping her guitar onto her back while getting up.

"I was doing what I'm best at!" Skulker said proudly.

"Being a crappy boyfriend?" Ember replied annoyed with a glare.

'Oh damn!' Skulker's conscience said smugly.

"No I was hunting! I'd say, _and I'm sure everyone would agree with me on this_, that I'm an _outstanding_ boyfriend, I'm caring, loving, strong, brave, confident, high achieving and not to mention one of the most best looking guys in The Ghost Zone!" Skulker stated smiling widely. "You're lucky to have the title 'Skulker's girlfriend'" Skulker added.

*Yawn* "I'm sorry, were you talking? Don't get me wrong I was listening...listening to a load of crap! That is pretty much the opposite of what you are! And trust me, I don't want the title _'Skulker's girlfriend' _it's actually embarrassing that I _now_ have the title of 'Skulker's _ex_ girlfriend' Because it proves I _actually_ agreed to go out with you!" Ember yelled jumping on her guitar, before she had a chance to take off Skulker blasted her into a tree.

"Ow...okay what the hell!?" Ember yelled getting up thinking it was Danny though she saw Skulker holding his arm out with an ecto cannon attached to it.

"So what!? Are you breaking up with me!?" Skulker asked unbelieving while yelling.

"**Considering** I _just_ said that you are the _worst_ boyfriend ever, that I _don't_ want the title 'Skulker's girlfriend' and that I now have, by choice, 'Skulker's _ex_ girlfriend' _AND_ that you just blasted me! What do you think!?" Ember shouted back rhetorically while lifting up a finger for each point.

Skulker began to growl with anger boiling up inside him as he abruptly sucker punched Ember into a building near the park, when Ember crashed into the building there was literally a hole where Ember's head had crashed, countless bricks then fell on Ember's head. Ember then got up slowly only to drop back down almost fading into unconsciousness.

"Ready for round two?" Skulker asked rhetorically as he balled up his fists.

"HEY SKULKER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Danny shouted over to Skulker as he flew at top speed closer, hearing his last remark and seeing that Ember looked like she was down for the count.

"This doesn't concern you whelp!" Skulker said annoyed then aimed the exact same cannon he was about to shoot at Ember to Danny.

"It's ghost business, it _does_ concern me!" Danny stated while charging up ecto energy balls in his hands, Danny shot them point blank at Skulker's ecto cannon, the impact caused Skulker to blast back into a wall.

"Ember, I know you're not used to me helping you but this is a one-off thing." Danny stated flatly while helping Ember up. Ember then only woke up and said, "What?"

Before Danny could repeat himself because he was sure she didn't hear since she asked, he was blasted by a missile and he crashed into a nearby tree. "Ugh..." Danny groaned while getting up. "Danny! Catch!" Tucker yelled from a short distance and threw a cylinder object towards Danny.

Danny easily caught it and exclaimed, "Thanks Tuck! Can't believe I forgot this..."

Skulker was then lifting Ember by her neck by the time Danny lifted his head, Danny suddenly looked raged. "GET OFF HER!" Danny yelled as he didn't bother using the thermos yet as easy as it would be to do so, Danny instead head butted Skulker's chest armour with great power and force which caused Skulker to quickly drop Ember and sent him flying into the park fountain.

"Wow...never seen that before..." Tucker said under his breath.

Skulker suit began shorting out and the small actual Skulker jumped out the head of the suit before the suit would electrify him, Danny grabbed the smaller Skulker in his fist before he could escape.

"Where do you think you're going?" Danny asked with luminous emerald ghost eyes indicating he was angry.

"Why are you protecting her!?" Skulker asked in a shocked tone.

"Why aren't _you_!? Last time I checked boyfriends aren't meant to be smashing their girlfriend's heads into walls!" Danny said glaring at the small green blob in his hand.

"Actually it's _ex_ girlfriend! And if you must know she dumped me because apparently I'm the worst boyfriend in the world, unbelievable right!?" Skulker said still shocked.

"Yeah sure that is _totally_ unbelievable...I mean does she even know _who_ she broke up with or what?" Danny said in the most sarcastic voice he could do.

"Danny, I think Ember is waking up! Wrap it up and use the Fenton Thermos already!" Tucker yelled from afar.

"You heard him." Danny said sucking Skulker in the Fenton Thermos along with his rusted up suit that is definitely going to need repairs on it's dents, scratches and cracks that Danny made.

Danny flew over to Ember and turned back into Danny Fenton, then Ember opened her eyes to see two teenagers that looked the same age as her. Danny offered his hand to help her up obviously Tucker was snickering the moment she accepted and held his hand for a short moment, Danny was blushing slightly.

No one said anything for a few moments, it was Ember that eventually broke the silence.

"Um thanks you guys..." Ember said rubbing her arm awkwardly. Danny and Tucker were beyond shocked. _'Did she just **thank** us!?' _Was what went through Tucker and Danny's minds.

"Ember, are you okay?" Danny asked still shocked referring to her just thanking them.

"My names Ember? I thought my name was Amber...wow weird, I thought embers were like burning coal or wood in a dying fire or something..." Ember said confused.

Danny and Tucker's jaws dropped at her answer. "Oh but to answer your actual question, I'm alright but my head really hurts..."

Tucker and Danny's jaw didn't move, they stayed wide open. "Haha guys close your mouths, you'll catch flies." Ember said smiling while laughing.

'Okay this is really creepy...was that a proper laugh!?' Tucker thought about to faint.

'Her laugh is beautiful...' Danny thought entering la la land.

Danny was the first to close his mouth and smile then replaced the smile.

"Well it is but it's also your name..." Danny said with a smile.

"Ahaha okay just checking!" Ember replied, her and Danny laughed for a second. Tucker then closed his mouth and said, "Ember seriously, are you okay!?" Tucker panicked seeing that her and Danny were talking and even shared a laugh.

"Yeah I'm fine dipstick!" Ember said laughing then asked, "What about you? You seem freaked..."

"Uh...I'm terrified!" Tucker replied wide-eyed.

"Why?" Ember asked curiously.

"Because-" Tucker was about to explain that it was creepy that she wasn't acting like herself, that she normally acts evil and the second she usually sees them both she blasts them with her guitar, but Danny covered his mouth with his hand.

"Ember, do you know who we are?" Danny asked calmly already guessing the answer.

"No sorry, I guess you guys know me though since you knew my name...so what's your name?" Ember said softly.

"Mmmmmphhhh!" Tucker mumbled behind Danny's hand. Ember giggled slightly which sent Danny back to dream land, Danny then let go because Danny could feel Tucker beginning to bite.

"Okay Danny, how do you want to do this then!?" Tucker shouted referring to the Ember that has likely lost her memory.

"Your names Danny? That's cool, what's yours?" Ember asked looking at Danny then over to Tucker.

"Uh...I'm Tucker..." Tucker said unsure how this would work.

"So, how do you guys know me? I'm sorry for asking a lot of things...I can't really remember anything..." Ember apologised.

"No Ember it's okay, I think you have amnesia..." Danny said causing Ember to say, "Awh great...I should go find my parents and tell them and being protective as they usually are, they're probably going to send me to a doctor to check the second I tell them..."

Ember's reply caused Danny's eyes to widen and caused Tucker to faint. "Pa-parents?..." Danny stuttered. This meant that Ember didn't know she died and she still thinks she's..._alive_.

"Uh maybe that's not such a good idea...I mean like uh..." Danny struggled to find the right words. 'Oh man Tucker just HAD to faint...'

"Why?" Ember asked. "Because...because...uh...because...?" Danny couldn't think.

"Ahaha because...?" Ember laughed at the stuttering and repetition.

"Erm...can we sit down? This might take a while...I kind of need to tell you lot of what you don't remember...you'll probably remember all this in future anyway but I think it's best if I told you now..." Danny said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Okay sure, I'm slightly afraid of what you're about to tell me but I'm sure I can handle it..." Ember said smiling as she took a seat on a non destroyed bench. Danny took a seat next to her.

'I've never been this close to her without being blasted...' Danny thought happily.

"So what's up baby-pop?" Ember asked smiling.

"Haha funny that, you always used to call me that before you lost your memory too, I have no idea why though..." Danny mentioned.

"Ahaha I felt like calling you baby-pop because you're cute and really nice, that's probably why I called you it before I lost my memory..." Ember admitted blushing.

Danny jaw dropped straight to the floor. 'Wait what?' Danny asked himself mind blown.

"Um...so what do I need to know about my life that I can't remember?" Ember asked smiling.

"Oh uh, w-well I don't know where to start..." Danny admitted then sighed heavily.

Tucker then woke up from his earlier faint and saw Danny and Ember sitting on a bench, he quickly ran over to them and sat next to Danny.

"Hey Tucker." Danny and Ember said at the same time.

"I'm guessing you haven't told her anything yet." Tucker observed seeing how Ember was still acting cheery.

"How about telling me if you're my brother or my friend, oh and you Tucker..." Ember suggested smiling.

No one said anything for a moment, Tucker looked intently at Danny for him to answer first. "Erm...that question should come after a little more explaining..." Danny answered biting his bottom lip. Tucker nodded in agreement.

"Okay so..." Ember said flatly since she had no idea what was coming next.

"Oh! How about you tell us what you can remember?" Tucker suggested.

"Oh okay...well I remember I go to a school called Casper high, I live in Amity Park with my family: my mum, dad and sister. I have three best friends called Kate William, Penelope James and Jonathan Howard, uh what else...well I thought my name was Amber but you're saying my name's Ember, I hate school, that I definitely remember...I think I can remember everything except you guys..." Ember finished then shrugged.

'Okay she only remembers her human life...so which means she won't remember me, Tucker, Sam, her plans for world domination, the times she tried taking over the world, when she died, that she's a ghost, or the fact that ghosts are real and The Ghost Zone...' Danny summed up in his mind, then guessed, 'This is going to be a long day...'

"You may not realise but you actually don't remember half your life..." Danny said shrugging his shoulders.

"Actually after life." Tucker corrected which made Danny give him a strong glare.

"After life? Hahaha what?" Ember thought this was a joke.

"You see Ember, you're dead." Tucker said without a care in the world.

'Note to self, punch Tucker.' Danny noted as he rubbed his temples.

"Wait what? How am I dead? Ahaha! I'm talking to you guys!" Ember said in a '_that is so stupid_' tone.

"This is going to take a while..." Tucker stated sighing along with Danny.

* * *

**Hey what do you guys think of the first chapter of Mind Wipe?**

**And yes, RC9GN fans, I did get the name from RC9GN :3**

**I'd really appreciate if you'd take 3 seconds to review :) **

**I'm not forcing you to, just saying that it would be nice XD.**

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar/punctuation mistakes I may have made... -.-**

** REVIEW! ;)**


	2. The Plan

**-Chapter 2, The Plan-**

**Hey guys, me again :)**

**Listen, some people on review have mentioned that this story could be better than 'Phantom And McLain' if did right and stuff but I'll be honest, I'm not aiming for this to be better, I'm aiming for this just to be a good story :) nothing more, nothing less.**

**So yeah, here's chapter 2 of Mind Wipe :D**

* * *

"Ember, in the world...there are two dimensions okay, one dimension is The Human Realm or Human World...the other is The Ghost Zone..." Danny started.

"Uh...okay, now are you sure _I'm_ the one who hit their head?" Ember asked laughing.

Surprisingly this brung a smile to Danny's face. "Charming isn't she?" Tucker whispered to Danny very quietly so Ember couldn't hear, Danny elbowed Tucker's ribs.

"Ow..." Tucker said under his breath as he covered his chest in his arms in pain.

"So anyway, when people die they go to The Ghost Zone, you're...kind of living in The Ghost Zone therefore...you are...not...well...you're..." It was killing Danny having to tell someone they're dead.

"I'm dead." Ember said flatly finishing it off for Danny.

"Well yeah...you only remember your human life...you don't remember anything about your ghost life..." Danny said with a slight frown.

"Oh okay! So there's no problem here, all you guys gotta do is help me get my memories back! So I'm guessing Amber McLean is my human name since it's the only name I remember...what's my ghost name? I know you said it was Ember but what's my last name?" Ember asked curiously and clearly interested.

"Oh that's going to be a problem..." Tucker said staring intently at Danny referring that he had to tell Ember all her memories such as them being enemies, them fighting and him shoving her into a thermos.

"No kidding. It's Ember _McLain_..." Danny said sighing at Tucker then smiling at Ember.

"So how do we start? Wait, if I'm a ghost then why aren't you guys running away from me? And who was the guy that looked like he was about to shoot me with some green gun?" Ember asked.

"Uh...me and Tucker don't run because, well because-" Danny was about to answer but Tucker did instead, "-Because Danny's also a ghost, halfa specifically." Tucker finished.

"Really? Cool!" Ember said. "So what about my best friends in my human life that I remember? Kate, Penelope and Jonathan..." Ember wondered.

"I'll be honest, me and Tucker only met you after you died and turned into a ghost, we don't know anything about your human life, human friends or family..." Danny admitted awkwardly.

"Awh great...so how did I die?" Ember asked curiously.

"Um...well you never told us when we met you because we weren't exactly great friends..." Tucker answered which wasn't a lie.

Ember "So while I was a ghost, what did I do? Did I just stay in my house in The Ghost Zone all day? Or do I hang out with you guys in The Ghost Zone?"

"Houses in The Ghost Zone are called _realms_ by the way..." Tucker mentioned.

"Erm...well actually you don't stay in your realm much, you usually hang out with your other friends in The Ghost Zone..." Danny answered.

"Wait, I have friends in The Ghost Zone! What are their names!?" Ember replied asking in excitement.

"Well I think your best friend is Kitty and you're friends with Spectra, I don't know any of your others..." Danny admitted.

"Wait, Kitty? That's my best friend Kate! We used to call her Kitty all the time! Though her boyfriend John always used to call her Kitten..." Ember said shrugging her shoulders while smiling massively knowing she still had her best friend with her.

"Kitty's boyfriend...John...do you mean Johnny 13?" Tucker asked.

Ember "13? I don't know, we called him John or Johnny though his parents always preferred Jonathan..."

"This is actually starting to make sense..." Tucker said nodding slowly.

"So are you guys my friends? My ghost brothers? I don't know..." Ember asked.

"WELL! I _am_ your friend." Tucker abruptly answered.

Danny gave Tucker a look asking 'What are you doing!?'.

Ember then looked towards Danny with a face indicating for his to answer.

"Ember listen, I'm your-" Danny was about to be truthful and say enemy but Tucker had a different hilarious idea.

"-He's your boyfriend!" Tucker abruptly interrupted.

"Wait, what?" Ember asked shocked.

"Uh...Tucker what-" Danny was about to comment but Ember interrupted with "Wow, why didn't you tell me? How long have we been dating? Can't believe it Danny, no wonder I thought you were cute!" Ember asked sweetly smiling.

Danny felt his face heat up and he was sure he was about to faint. Tucker's jaw dropped dead. "So yeah you guys have dated for a year! Just so you know you've already kissed and everything so don't be afraid to do it in future." Tucker said as he tried not to laugh.

Ember and Danny blushed furiously after that being said. "Tucker. Shut. Up." Danny hissed narrowing his eyes at Tucker.

"Oh and who was the guy that looked like he was gonna shoot me?" Ember asked again since no one answered the first time.

"That would be Skulker, your ex boyfriend..." Danny answered truthfully, still slightly blushing from earlier.

"Oh, good thing my _actual_ boyfriend was there to save me though!" Ember said happily as she embraced Danny in a tight hug.

'Yeah _actual_ boyfriend...' Danny thought happily.

'Danny you know this is bad! Tell her the truth now! The sooner you tell her all the battles between you two, the quicker everything will be back to normal and you can have more!' Danny's conscience advised.

"So if I'm dead and I live in The Ghost Zone...and we've been together for a year and you're a halfa, which I'm guessing is half human and half ghost, do we live together?" Ember asked.

Tucker began to choke and gag out of no where. "Uh...uh...um...you-" Danny stuttered while Tucker was thinking of an idea. Tucker then shouted "-Yeah you do actually! Both of you in the same realm, in The Ghost Zone!"

"B-but! You-you...you shouldn't go to our realm today because you haven't got any of your memories back yet and because it could be dangerous...a lot of ghosts in The Ghost Zone are _evil_..." Danny said.

"Oh okay...yeah but won't you be there too to help me out?" Ember asked.

"Uh..." Danny began to think. 'I can't go to The Ghost Zone to her realm everyday and act as if it's normal!'

"Some ghosts there are brutal and wouldn't give seconds thought to uh...kind of end me right now so...I can't go with you for a while and you can't really go yourself right now since your mind is kind of...wiped." Danny said nervously thinking if it made sense or not.

"Oh." Was Ember's simple reply.

"Hey Ember, you can stay with Danny at his parents' house!" Tucker suggested smiling widely.

"Uh sure, that's a great idea...uh...but I kind of have to introduce you to my parents first..." Danny admitted sheepishly.

"So you're saying we've been going out for a year and your parents don't know me..." Ember said in a slightly shocked tone.

"That is exactly it." Tucker stated flatly.

**-Outside Fenton Works-**

Danny took a deep and long sigh.n"Okay okay okay..." Danny said softly cupping his face in his hands.

"You seem really nervous..." Ember observed.

'I still can't believe how calm and joyful Ember was when she was human...what the hell happened to her after she turned into a ghost!?' Tucker thought strangely.

"Well yeah, I'm not sure what my parents are going to think if I ask them if a girl can stay over for a few days..." Danny said looking at the floor in embarrassment.

"Oh Danny, Ember, I got to go home...sorry!" Tucker said hiding a sly smile before taking off.

"So you have parents...what about brothers and sisters?" Ember asked curiously to who she would be meeting as well.

'Oh no Jazz...' Danny thought awkwardly.

"A sister, um Ember I might want to tell you this now, you're _famous_ as a ghost, a rock star to be more specific and my sister Jazz is a massive fan...so this is going to be really hard for me to tell her you're staying for a while..." Danny said truthfully.

"Awesome! I love music! I can't believe as a ghost they still gave me my guitar, but it's got weird little symbols on it instead of numbers..." Ember observed.

"Uh I'll explain later..." Danny felt uneasy about telling her about her powers.

**-Inside Fenton Works-**

"Oh hello Danny, dinner's ready in-Danny who's this?" Maddie said stopping in mid sentence, losing her train of thought and then she asking about Ember.

"Oh mom, this is Ember, can she stay with us for a few days?" Danny asked calmly.

"Hi, you must be Danny's mom, I'm Ember." Ember said softly sounding a little nervous.

"You see mom, she lost her memory lately and she can't remember much, I was hoping she could stay here until she can remember again?" Danny explained and wondered.

"That's very unfortunate Ember, it would be lovely to have her here, you can stay as long as you want sweetie." Maddie answered smiling brightly.

"Thank you." Ember said kindly.

**-Upstairs-**

"Shhh...my sister might be here..." Danny whispered.

"I think she is going to notice if I'm here for a few days..." Ember said in a stupid tone.

"Danny, who are you whispering to?" Jazz asked from her bedroom.

Danny quickly pushed Ember into his bedroom and shut the door. "What Jazz?" Danny asked calmly.

"Sorry, I thought you were whispering..." Jazz said shrugging her shoulders while walking towards Danny.

"Huh? Oh no. I just hit my foot on the stairs and I just began mumbling, you know, in pain..." Danny lied smoothly.

"Oh okay." Jazz said casually as she walked back into her bedroom.

Danny then opened his own bedroom door to see Ember floating and clearly panicking about it. "Danny look, I'm levitating!" Ember exclaimed.

"Oh boy." Danny said knowing this would take a while.

**-1 Hour Later-**

"So, you're telling me that ghosts as in you and me included, have powers such as flying, ecto-energy blasts, invisibility and intangibility...and that some ghosts have special powers extra..." Ember summed up shocked.

"In a nutshell, yeah." Danny replied smiling.

"So do I have a special power?" Ember asked curiously.

"Yeah, actually you do, a pretty awesome one in fact that has a lot to do with your music career." Danny said rubbing the back of his neck softly.

"Really?! That's awesome!" Ember exclaimed excitedly.

"You basically have power over music, your guitar has spells and stuff on it...oh and you have teleportation!" Danny explained in short.

"Oh my god! You have to teach me now!" Ember shouted in joy.

"C'mon Ember, I'm not sure how long it took you to actually learn all your powers, it might have been years, I don't think I can teach you as quick as you want me to..." Danny admitted sadly.

"My memories are sure to come back anyway! I'll remember along the way, please?" Ember pouted.

"Awh fine." Danny gave in.

"YES! Thanks Danny!" Ember said happily as she hugged him tightly.

At first Danny debated what to do, he hesitated about hugging her back. After a few moments he decided to return the hug. 'What are you doing?' Danny's conscience popped up.

'Hey! When in the next thousand years am I ever going to be able to hug Ember without being killed after?' Danny asked rhetorically back.

After the soft hug they both were blushing. That was when Danny got up and said "So what are we waiting for?" Danny asked smiling brightly.

"YEAH!" Ember said happily as she jumped and ran past Danny and down the stairs in excitement. "C'MON DIPSTICK!" Ember yelled from the bottom.

**-2 Hour Skip, in the only park in Amity-**

"Wow seriously Ember, I actually can't believe you, it's only been a couple hours and you've already pretty much got all your basics down!" Danny said amazed since it took him a couple months to master the same basic powers.

"Thanks baby-pop!" Ember thanked smiling. "So _now_ can you tell me how to use these spell things on my guitar?!" Ember pleaded.

"DANNY!" Tucker and Sam yelled from the ground as they both saw Danny and Ember flying above them.

Danny landed to their level on the ground and gave Ember a 'I'll be back in two minutes sign.

"Sam, I know what you're thinking-" Before Danny could continue Sam put her hand up to stop him speaking.

"-Tucker told me everything; about the Ember memory loss, the fight with Skulker and that your faking to be her girlfriend...which I have no idea why but okay." Sam said simply while whispering though she hid the tone of annoyance.

Danny glared at Tucker for a moment. "So Danny, what are you and Ember doing here?" Tucker asked curiously since he saw Ember flying casually.

"I'm teaching her the ghost powers. She's already got all the basics down, I just somehow need to teach her how to use her mind controlling guitar." Danny stated making it sound easy though he knew this would be impossible.

"Danny, _why_ are you teaching Ember her powers? Don't you think it's a smarter idea to _not_ give back her memories so she'll be less dangerous!?" Sam complained.

Because of Ember's enhanced ghost hearing she heard everything that was being said including Sam's last statement.

"Okay I'm sorry, before I lost my memory did you have a problem with me or something?" Ember asked floating down to her level.

"Yeah I did actually!" Sam answered simply in no detail.

"Well sorry but I kind of need all my memories back!" Ember began to yell.

"Well we would all be better off if you didn't remember anything!" Sam shouted then continued to say "In fact, the whole world would be better of without you knowing your memories!"

"Well according to Tucker and Danny all I did was give the world music, how would the world be better of without me?!" Ember asked as her hair began to blaze.

"DANNY! TUCKER! Can I talk to you both for a minute?" Sam asked some-what politely.

Tucker and Danny nodded slowly as Danny flew himself, Tucker and Sam far away from Ember so she wouldn't hear.

"Okay Sam, what's up?" Tucker said first since there was a long silence.

"Danny, why are you re-teaching Ember her powers? And why couldn't you just leave her the way she was, thinking she was human and everything?" Sam asked calmly though in her head she was raging.

"Sam, if you lost your memory I'm sure you would want to remember who you are, if I left her thinking she was human she would come knocking on a door that she thinks is her home and find strangers in there who now live there instead of her parents..." Danny answered.

"Hang on Danny, this could be better for everyone!" Sam stated in a more joyful mood.

"What are you talking about Sam?" Tucker asked in wonder.

"I'm saying, now that you've taught her the usual ghost powers, maybe we could change her, I mean we could make her a good, we could make her on our side! And this is perfect because she trusts you since you told her you were her boyfriend!" Sam suggested smiling through every sentence.

Tucker was about to agree but Danny suddenly screamed "WHAT?! NO!".

"Why not? It's an amazing idea!" Sam said in joy.

"No! I'm not going to try change her! That's just as bad as if you lost your memory and someone tried to change you from goth to girly! Ember will hate me after I explain how we were enemies and that she's evil, but at least I know I didn't lie to her!" Danny said fuming.

"Danny think about it, you will have _one less ghost _wrecking your life." Tucker commented softly.

"...Tucker please? This has bad idea written all over it..." Danny replied in an unhappy tone.

"Danny c'mon, what would you prefer? An evil Ember who would kick your butt and hypnotize _innocent_ and _helpless_ people, or a good Ember who could even help saving lives?" Sam said enunciating _innocent_ and _helpless_.

'Innocent and helpless...saving lives...at the cost of one persons freedom...' Danny thought uneasy then came to a final answer.

"Fine. I still don't like this but if it's saving lives in future and sparing crowds of hypnotism...then I'll do it." Danny said sighing in defeat.

"Okay, so are you going to teach her how to use her hypnotizing powers or...?" Tucker wondered.

Danny answered "Yeah, but I'm going to teach her to use it for good."

Sam and Tucker nodded in agreement, Danny then grabbed Sam and Tucker and flew them both back to Ember who was playing her guitar while sitting under a tree.

"See, isn't she better harmless?" Sam asked whispering in Danny's ear. Danny looked gloomier than the moment he agreed to go through with the plan.

"Oh hey guys!" Ember said smiling noticing that they were back.

At first no one answered which got Ember worried. "You guys okay?" Ember asked mainly at Danny who looked the worst.

"Uh yeah. So what were you doing?" Danny said trying not to sound depressed.

"Oh I was practicing my guitar, I still remember how much I liked playing guitar when I was alive...and I remember how to play it too!" Ember said smiling brightly which made Danny smile slightly. Sam grew a little jealous seeing that Ember's smile made Danny smile.

* * *

**Yeah so that's chapter 2, sorry I haven't been updating :/ **

**Had tons of useless things to do with school D: since it's near the christmas vacation and near the end of the school week, we have tons of tests, so you know...studying -.-**


	3. School

**-Chapter 3-**

* * *

"SOO! Danny, let's teach her those guitar powers, her spells and everything!" Sam said happily.

"Since when did you change your mind about helping me?" Ember asked in a casual tone though she hid the sour part of her tone out.

"Since I realized it wouldn't be fair if you didn't have your memories back, imagine if I lost my memories, I would want my memories back." Sam said using Danny's statement.

Danny threw Sam an annoyed glare. "Cool, so let's get started!" Ember said believing Sam.

"Okay so first, these knobs on your guitar, when you were alive I'm guessing they were like usual guitars and had numbers on it, right?" Tucker confirmed pointing at Ember's guitar.

"Yeah, so what do these symbols mean?" Ember asked curiously.

"Powerful power chords, love spell, teleportation, mind control and music." Tucker answered pointing to each symbol on the guitar.

"Why would I need love spells and mind control?" Ember asked not knowing she was evil.

"Just in case you get ambushed, you could mind control them into leaving you alone." Sam stated with a straight face. "And I'm not sure why you need the love spell." Sam lied.

"Oh okay." Ember said shrugging her shoulders believing each word she heard.

"Though we should still teach you how to use it." Tucker commented.

Ember nodded in agreement. "Dipstick you seem quiet...are you okay?" Ember asked concerned. Sam tried to resist snorting at Ember's concern for Danny.

Danny managed to put on a smile and said "Yeah I'm fine...just tired that's all."

Ember still saw the sadness in his eyes, his smile didn't seem real. Ember walked up to Danny, hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek softly. "Danny it's okay, c'mon I can tell you're not happy, you can help me with these powers, c'mon!" Ember said in a joyful tone dragging Danny up into the sky and away somewhere.

"They're a really cute couple, aren't they?" Tucker joked though clearly Sam took it seriously. Next thing Tucker knew he got pushed into the park fountain that was next to him.

"Tucker, you do know that as soon as Ember's powers are as before and she's good, Danny's going to break up their fake relationship, he's only using the title 'boyfriend' to get closer to Ember so she'll listen to him!" Sam tried to say calmly though combined with her roaring jealousy it came out as shouting.

'No I think Danny would want to stay with Ember actually...' Tucker thought as he got out the fountain. He was soaked.

"Where did they go?" Sam thought out loud seeing that they weren't in the park anymore.

"Gone to make-out..." Tucker mumbled laughing to himself. Tucker was then pushed in the same fountain by a raged Sam.

"Tucker, don't even make jokes like that!" Sam screamed.

Tucker didn't open his mouth again, he got up quietly and stood on the other side of Sam facing away from the fountain. Sam walked off without another word, to find Danny and Ember: mainly Danny.

"Sam can't you look tomorrow!? It's getting late!" Tucker yelled as Sam was leaving.

**-Meanwhile with Ember and Danny, 11 p.m-**

"Wow, where are we? I've lived in Amity Park for years and I've never been here before..." Ember said softly looking at her surroundings. They were both on a rooftop higher than most buildings in Amity.

Danny had flown her up onto the Empire State Building version in Amity Park. "That's because you couldn't fly on top of here before, last I checked the living can't fly..." Danny answered smiling.

From the building they were on, Amity Park looked like New York, at this time it was dark and all the street lights were on, including a lot of building lights. It was truly a beautiful view.

"Do you come here often?" Ember asked taking in the view. It was a little cold but Danny was used to it since he had ice powers and Ember couldn't feel the cold since she had fire powers.

"Yeah actually, when I get tired or I just need a place to cool down...it's a really nice place to go to at dark..." Danny said sighing happily.

"Do you bring Sam and Tucker here too? Did you ever bring me here before I lost my memory?" Ember asked scooting closer to Danny slightly.

"I've never brung Sam or Tucker here before...you either, this would be your first time here with me..." Danny said softly smiling.

"It's beautiful..." Ember said referring to the view.

"You or the view?" Danny asked blushing slightly. Ember giggled not realizing that she wrapped her arms around Danny's waist.

'Wow that was cheesy.' Ember's conscience commented.

"You know baby-pop, I know you're trying to teach me my powers again and help me gain that part of my memory back, but can you help me remember you more too? I mean I want to try at least remember what happened with us before the whole amnesia thing..." Ember wondered still holding Danny.

Danny wrapped his arms around Ember too not fully aware that he was doing so. 'I feel really guilty...' Danny said in his head in an unhappy mood.

"We've been dating a few months..." Danny lied, that was how long he was crushing on Ember before the memory loss incident.

"We've been on tons of dates...and I enjoyed every second of each one..." Danny lied since he was telling her what he hoped would've happened if they really dated.

"I'm _sure_ I enjoyed every second too..." Ember commented blushing. "So what do you like to do?" Ember asked curiously.

"I'm kind of like you I guess, I love music, I play guitar. Uh, I'm half a ghost, my best friends are Sam and Tucker, I have one sister, parents, I go to school...as you should know-WAIT! SCHOOL!" Danny said roughly as he sat up.

"Awwh...I'm dead, do I still have to go to school!?" Ember asked confused.

"No, but being I'm a _halfa_ I do! It's like half eleven! My parents are going to kill me! It's a school night!" Danny yelled to the sky panicking. 'This could be worse...this could be worse...this could be worse...' Danny repeated in his head over and over.

"Don't worry dipstick, I think I nailed teleportation." Ember said smugly grabbing Danny by the hand then teleported them both to Danny's room. "Ta da!" Ember said.

Danny quickly grabbed his phone and called Tucker.

"Ugh...hello...?" Tucker answered sleepily.

"Hey hey hey buddy!" Danny said awkwardly seeing that it was half past eleven.

"Danny? Why are you calling? Especially at _this_ time." Tucker asked a little annoyed.

"Did my parents call and ask where I was?" Danny asked quickly while whispering so his parents in the next room wouldn't hear.

"No." Tucker answered showing more of an annoyed tone. "Where were you anyway?" Tucker asked.

"Uh...with Ember. Anyway! I was wondering if I could tell my parents I was at yours doing homework with Ember?" Danny asked pathetically.

"Yeah any time dude, but where were you with Ember?" Tucker asked more specifically.

"Oh...nowhere, we just walked around, I showed her the town and stuff." Danny lied casually. Ember noticed this and smiled slightly.

"Oh cool. By the way, you kind of left Sam rampaged...okay I left Sam rampaged...where's Ember now?" Tucker admitted and asked.

"What did you do? Oh and Ember's here with me." Danny asked and answered.

"Oh I'll tell you later, say hi for me!" Tucker said loudly hoping Ember would hear it.

"Haha okay, bye Tuck, thanks!" Danny thanked.

"No problem Danny, anytime, bye!" Tucker hung up.

"So what should I do while you're at school?" Ember whispered knowing everyone was probably asleep.

"Um I'm not actually sure, I'll be honest I didn't think this through..." Danny admitted while shrugging his shoulders.

"Maybe I could to school with you guys!" Ember suggested smiling brightly.

'Wow...I'm sure before Ember lost her memory she would never ever ever suggest that.' Danny stated shocked.

"Sure! That would be amazing! But you have to be careful not to draw too much attention because you kind of are famous...and everyone in my school knows and loves you..." Danny said a little annoyed that he probably wouldn't get peace in school tomorrow.

"Cool! This is going to be awesome, but I'm still going to try _not_ to draw attention." Ember agreed.

**-Morning, 6:48-**

Danny had already gotten up and was getting dressed, Ember was still asleep. After Danny got changed he shook Ember lightly awake. "Ugh...no mom, I'll run to school later...go away." Ember mumbled.

"Well I'm not mom so I guess I can stay." Danny laughed.

"Wait wha-Danny!" Ember said waking up and hugging Danny tightly. Danny blushed massively, he knew all this hugging was going to stop soon, he knew he wouldn't hold out and soon enough he was going to tell Ember the truth.

"Hahaha! Morning Ember." Danny said lightly kissing her cheek. "Morning dipstick, seriously why do you get up this early for school?" Ember asked curiously.

"You know I actually don't...but I had a great sleep, I haven't in ages so I guess that's why I probably woke up this early, usually I'm late for school." Danny admitted with a small blush.

"Awwe!" Ember said as she hugged Danny again.

"Hey! Remember I'm coming to school with you!" Ember reminded jumping out of bed.

'Ember McLain coming to your school!? Everyone's going to see her!' Danny's smart conscience panicked.

'Or, think about it this way, I can keep an eye on her at school instead of spend that six hour school time worrying if Skulker came back for Ember.' Danny thought thinking ahead.

"Oh my god this is going to be so bruce! I'll tell Tucker and Sam you're coming to school with us!" Danny said excitedly.

"Yeah!" Ember replied as she fist pounded the air joyfully.

**-Downstairs, 30 minutes later-**

"Danny you're awake early? Ember's having quite the influence on you!" Maddie joked.

"Ember?" Jazz suddenly said lifting her head up quickly then took a few moments to take in that Ember was standing in front of her.

'3...2...1-' Danny counted down in his head.

"-EMBER, OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE HERE! I HAVE ALL YOUR ALBUMS, ALL YOUR SONGS ON MY IPOD! MAGAZINES WITH YOU ON THE COVER AND POSTERS!" Jazz screamed jumping up and down.

"Uh...hi?" Ember said eyes wide seeing her first fan.

After a short and quick talk with Jazz, Danny explained what has happened with Ember the past day or two. He included everything, beginning at when he found Skulker attacking Ember and finished with her coming to school with him.

"So, you have a fake girlfriend?" Jazz inferred whispering.

"_THAT'S_ what you got from it!?" Danny almost yelled.

"That's all _to_ get from it! Just tell her the truth...you wouldn't like it if you-" Jazz began to say only for Danny to stop her.

"-lost your memory and not being told the truth or anything...yeah, yeah I know. That's what I told Tucker and Sam before I agreed to go through with this." Danny said folding his arms while looking down at the floor in guilt.

"Danny, you're old enough to make your own decisions. In my opinion this decision was awful but you do what you want." Jazz stated shutting her eyes.

"Really?" Danny asked shocked since Jazz would usually be telling him that he's wrong and then she usually interferes.

"Yes. I might come off as a bad older sister to some people but in my opinion this is helping you grow up." Jazz said walking away leaving Danny confused.

"Danny, c'mon you'll be late for school!" Danny heard his mother call out.

"C'mon dipstick!" Danny then heard Ember yell.

Danny ran to the direction of the shouting voices and ran out the Fenton Works door with Ember walking by his side. "So Danny, are your school going to let me just walk around your school with you guys?" Ember asked curiously.

"Uh..." Danny didn't think this plan through at all. "I actually have no idea." Danny answered sheepishly.

Ember plainly shrugged her shoulders and continued to walk with Danny until they were both at Casper High. "Casper High..." Ember said under her breathe remembering the school, instantly kicking in some memories.

"Woah..." Ember said softly feeling images flash through her head.

"You okay?" Danny asked since Ember looked like she was about to pass out.

"Uh yeah, I think I just remembered something from my ghost life..." Ember said looking down at the floor.

Danny gulped. "W-what do you r-remember?" Danny stuttered.

"I remember my song...'Remember', right?" Ember asked.

Danny nodded as Ember continued. "I remember how to play it on guitar and for some reason I remember this blonde guy and his friend..." Ember said shrugging her shoulders. 'Blonde guy?' Danny thought strangely.

"What did the guy look like?" Danny asked.

"Tall, red and white jacket, blue eyes and he looked like one of those jockeys from when I was in school..." Ember answered not sure why she got such a useless memory back.

"That has Dash written all over it." Danny stated with venom.

"Who's Dash? Is he like another one of your friends? Or my friends?" Ember wondered.

"No...just no. Dash, is actually my _favourite_ bully." Danny said with an annoyed type of sarcasm. "Why don't you just beat him up?" Ember asked with her eyes glowing a luminous green with anger.

"I can't: he's a lot stronger than me, a lot taller than me, a jock, the school quarterback and he's popular." Danny listed pathetically.

Ember and Danny then walked into the school while Danny was explaining who Kwan was to Ember when suddenly, a mob crowded Danny and Ember.

Suddenly screams and shouts came from each corner of the huddle. "Um Danny...what's happening?" Ember asked a little intimidated.

"You're famous. That's what's happening." Danny stated annoyed at the sudden crowd of gasps, questions, screaming, shouting and pleases for autographs from Ember.

"Oh." Ember replied plainly.

"EMBER! EMBER! EMBER!" The crowd chanted as Ember's hair began to lift and flare in the air. "Wow, dipstick look!" Ember said referring to her hair.

"Oh boy." Danny sighed realizing Ember still had her fire powers which meant he had to explain that too, along with how to use her spells.

The crowd quietened down a bit and looked at Ember puzzled, since she just stood there next to Danny and was awkwardly not speaking. "EMBER WE LOVE YOU!" Dash and Kwan said in unison.

"Um thanks I think..." Ember said softly confused, but then changed her confused face into an annoyed glare when she realized that Dash was her 'boyfriends' bully.

Lucky for Dash, before Ember could use her basic ghost powers that she mastered, Mr. Lancer barged into the large crowd along with Tucker and Sam behind him. "ALL RIGHT STUDENTS! GO TO REGISTRATION!" Mr. Lancer yelled above the constant yelling.

Everyone in the crowd didn't want to leave and weren't planning to. As soon as other teachers came across the crowd and literally pushed the students back to class leaving only Ember, Danny, Sam, Tucker and Mr. Lancer in the hallway.

"So I've heard in the rumble that _you're_ back." Mr. Lancer said with slight tone of annoyance.

"Yeah." Ember stated simply ignoring his annoyed tone and his rude glare on her, Ember guessed he knew her ghost half and definitely had a problem with her in the past.

"Mr. Lancer, I was hoping Ember could stay in school with us for a few days..." Danny said rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly knowing it was a long shot.

At this point was where Sam and Tucker dropped their jaws since this idea was new to them. "Absolutely not!" Mr. Lancer said as soon as Danny asked.

"Please sir!" Tucker and Sam interjected hoping Danny knew what he was doing.

'Hmm, maybe a few days in my classes could teach her manners.' Mr. Lancer thought changing his mind.

"All right fine, as long as she tries to learn something and doesn't cause trouble." Said Mr. Lancer as he walked away to the direction of his classroom.

Danny and Ember did a quick childish high five and ran off with Sam and Tucker to class.

**-In Registration-**

Everyone in class was staring at Ember and whispering about her throughout registration. Ember on the other hand, just ignored them and talked to Sam, Danny and Tucker. They _all_ had a couple laughs with Ember which Sam and Tucker noticed strangely.

Mr. Lancer then left the room, as soon as he left, a female teacher walked in: around the age of a library.

"All right students...first lesson would be art. Please get out your pencils and rubbers, today we're going to be doing observational drawing using a computer." The woman said searching on the computer through various folders.

* * *

**I picked art class because I just had art class yesterday in school...we were doing observational drawing so yeah O.o**

**REVIEW!x**


	4. The Ghost Zone

**-Chapter 4-**

**Yeah so this is chapter 4...**

**I don't own anything. It belongs to whoever created "Danny Phantom".**

**So yeah. Enjoy :3**

**Remember to review at the end ;)**

* * *

"Observational drawing on a computer...what?" Ember whispered over to Tucker because she guessed he was the geek type since Tucker had a PDA in his pocket.

"It's literally just copying a picture, that she puts up, into our books with a pencil." Tucker stated simply as Ember nodded.

"That simple huh?" Sam said smirking slightly.

Tucker and Ember nodded. "Do I actually have to do this since-" Ember was about to explain the concept that she was a visiter so there was no point doing the work but the teacher began to mention her.

"-As I've seen, Ember McLain is here, my daughter is actually a huge fan of you and in honor of you being here, the class will draw this for the observational drawing task, by the way, I'm Mrs. Rees." The art teacher said smiling to the direction of Ember as she put on the board Ember's guitar.

Ember's jaw dropped as well as Danny, Sam and Tucker's. Ember was certainly speechless along with Danny. "So you're telling me, for art, we get to draw Ember's guitar?" Tucker asked clarifying while staring shocked at the teacher.

"Yes. You better get a move on, best one gets to pick tomorrows drawing." Mrs. Rees said smiling brightly.

Everyone began to cheer since they all got to draw something cool instead of what they usually had to draw: fruits, forests, practicing dim shading or using chalk to draw trees.

After 50 minutes of drawing a detailed guitar, that was on the board, talking to other people in class and trying to get into a conversation with Ember, the class was stopped by Mrs. Rees.

"Okay class, I have to stop class now, you've had around about fifty minutes. Could Paulina collect the drawings please?" Mrs. Rees said already knowing who was going to win.

Since in class when a teacher asks you to collect or give out something you couldn't exactly say no, Paulina didn't have a choice but to get up and grab each drawing. Paulina snorted, coughed, fake choked and bad mouthed every drawing that she took in until she stumbled across Danny's. "Wow..." Paulina said under her breath quietly. "I mean...that is a bit dull, don't you think Danny?" Paulina snorted taking it from Danny and continued to take everyone else's drawings.

When Paulina came across Ember's she didn't comment on hers, she took her drawing along with Sam and Tucker's. Paulina then shot a quick glance back at Ember and passed her a small note.

Ember didn't want to read it because she guessed Paulina was the kind of popular type. Ember wasn't fond of the popular kind at all. Ember opened the note anyway, it read, _'Dich the loosers. & hang wif the, populurs this reeses? Paulina x'_

Ember borrowed a pen from Danny quickly and wrote on the back of the note, before she could write, Sam stopped her. "Whatever Paulina wrote, don't answer back." Sam advised. Ember ignored it however and continued to write.

While the teacher was looking at each individual drawing, that Paulina just handed in, Ember got up and gave Paulina the same piece of paper that had her reply on it and then she walked back to her seat.

"How did yours turn out?" Sam asked Danny since she heard Paulina's _'Wow...'_

"Sam, it's Danny! He probably did the best _again_." Tucker said smugly.

Danny shrugged his shoulders and said "Eh, I think if I had longer I could've done it better."

Tucker and Sam rolled their eyes knowing it was probably amazing with no flaw.

Paulina opened the note and read the wrong side first, '_Dich the loosers. & hang wif the, populurs this reeses? Paulina x' _Then Paulina turned it over and expected,_ 'Sure, I'd love to hang with the A-listers!x' but instead she read 'Would you like me to get you a dictionary?'_

Paulina didn't understand.

**-Five Minutes Later-**

"Okay class, I have chosen and I will put it up on the board." Mrs. Rees said with a joyous smile as she projected the drawing onto the board.

To no ones surprise, it was Danny's.

Everyone's eyes widened seeing how amazing it was, it was an exact replica of what was on the board earlier. "Wow! Whose is that?!" Ember asked shocked seeing how it was identical to what was around her neck.

Everyone suddenly pointed at Danny, the drawn picture had no name nor signature on it but everyone guessed it was Danny's. Danny raised his hand slightly and slowly. Ember's jaw slowly dropped, turns out her '_boyfriend's_' an artist.

"Danny congratulations, you get to pick tomorrows drawing." Mrs. Rees said with a wide smile as she clapped softly.

**-During First Recess-**

"So Ember, do you want to go to the lunch hall?" Tucker asked walking with Ember along with Danny and Sam. "What's on today?" Ember asked curiously.

"Doesn't matter, I'm sure the lunch ladies would cook up anything for a celebrity..." Sam said smugly.

The four teenagers walked into the lunch hall and definitely didn't think this through. The whole school was surrounding them. "Next time, a disguise might be in order." Tucker said softly.

"Ember McLain! You coming to sit with us?!" Dash yelled above the crowd.

Suddenly Ember felt like a queen since there were kids walking up to her holding out trays with food on them, there were massive lines just to talk to her, hundreds chanting her name and a lot of people in the room singing her song that she remembered earlier that day.

"So what's the plan to get through the crowd?" Sam asked.

"We need to be logical about this." Tucker inputted.

"Exactly, a logical plan." Danny summed up.

"Uh sure? MOVE OUT THE WAY, EMBER MCLAIN COMING THROUGH, MAKE ROOM!" Ember shouted on top of everyone, everyone did as she said and parted a path.

"Or...that could work too..." Danny said wide-eyed seeing how simple she did it.

Tucker, Sam and Danny followed Ember into the crowd. Ember sat on the middle table that was usually where the A-listers ate. Tucker, Danny and Sam hesitated about sitting down and weren't sure if they should or not.

"What's wrong guys?" Ember asked when suddenly all the A-listers took the spare seats on the table while Sam, Tucker and Danny remained standing.

"The nerds know better than to sit on _our_ table." Dash stated smugly smiling hoping that his smile and stating Danny and his friends were nerds that would show that he is popular, would make Ember see him as the badass type and go out with him.

"What makes them nerds?" Ember asked calmly though on the inside she was sure she has beaten Dash up four times, she probably lost count.

"She's a goth." Dash began to list, he pointed at Sam first then over to Tucker. "He carries a computer in his pocket and Fenturd's parents catch ghosts..." Dash stated pointing at each individual.

"Seriously it's fine, we can just get other seats..." Danny said as he began to walk away, Tucker and Sam followed suit. Ember was about to get up but Dash grabbed her wrist in a confused matter. "Where are you going?" Dash asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh hahaha! Please don't tell me you were about to go with the losers!" Paulina said shocked in a somewhat rhetorical manner.

"Well yeah, is that a problem?" Ember asked letting an annoyed tone slip out.

"Well it kind of is, you see, in this school, they are losers, we are A-listers: the popular people in school. You, are famous so basically, you should be with us not them." Paulina explained.

Ember already knew this but didn't care what-so-ever. "Yeah...I don't actually care, funny enough." Ember said rolling her eyes while taking Dash's grip off her.

Dash had no choice but to release Ember since she was yanking his hand off. Paulina looked a little ticked off since she got blown off by a celebrity. "Ember, if I may speak, this is the good life in school, you go over there and you're stuck with the geeks..." Kwan piped up.

"Well at least the '_geeks_' aren't snobby, preppy, uptight, shallow, bossy and obviously majorly brain damaged." Ember said walking off to where Danny, Sam and Tucker were sitting.

"Huh? Who would've thought Ember would ever stick up for us..." Tucker observed shockingly.

"Yeah..." Sam said in a daze agreeing. Ember then walked over and pulled up a seat. "Hey guys..." Ember said a bit depressingly.

"You okay? I mean you did _just_ leave the queen of bitches..." Sam said shrugging her shoulders not caring.

"She deserved to be left." Ember said still in a quiet tone.

"Something's bugging you..." Danny observed seeing how her voice was lower than usual.

"Yeah, how you guys don't bother to beat them up...I mean I had to count to ten over there inside my head in order to not knock out that shallow little-" Ember was cut off by Sam.

"-Trust me I know!" Sam abruptly interrupted.

"Seriously how can you guys not even _try_ to knock them out? Especially you Danny seeing how you can _literally_ blast them through a wall!" Ember said as her hair began to flare up.

'There's that Ember charm I missed...' Danny joked in his mind.

"My other half is a secret, that might be why..." Danny answered making the answer seem obvious.

Ember gave a long deep sigh and decided to change the subject. "So, what are you guys doing after school?"

Danny, Sam and Tucker turned their heads to face each other in question. They were all unsure of what they were going to do since they didn't plan anything.

"Um...I'm guessing we have no idea so, what do you want to do?" Danny asked.

"Can we _please_ go into this 'Ghost Zone' that I'm not allowed into until I master all my powers?" Ember pleaded.

"Sorry Ember, like you just said, I told you it's too dangerous...you need to master-" Danny began to say only for Tucker to stop him mid-sentence.

Tucker "-Awwh c'mon 'dad', let her go, you'll be invisible right behind her, telling her where not to go and stuff..."

"PLEASE?" Ember begged. Danny looked at Sam to see what she thought. Sam merely shrugged her shoulders with a grin. "All right." Danny gave in.

"YES!" Ember said slamming a classic high five with both Sam and Tucker.

**-After School-**

The usual school bell rang, this was the signal to teachers and students of Casper High that school was now over for today.

"FINALLY!" Ember said jumping out her seat and then running to Danny's desk. "C'mon dipstick! Ghost Zone! Ghost Zone! Ghost Zone!" Ember chanted like a young child.

Danny simply grinned and got up. Danny grabbed his bag and walked out the door with Sam, Tucker and Ember by his side. "Are you guys coming?" Danny asked with a smile and with a tone of hope. Danny desperately wanted Sam and Tucker to tag along so if he got ambushed in The Ghost Zone, they would be there in the Spector Speeder to help.

"Sorry Danny, my parents are taking me to some kind of electronic nerd convention, they say I need to get away from my goth and become 'smarter'." Sam said with disgust in her voice.

"Why? Goth suits you awesomely!" Ember commented smiling.

"Really?" Sam asked shocked. Sam couldn't believe that sentence came out of Ember's mouth.

"Yeah!" Ember said as she began to look towards Tucker and wait for his answer to Danny's earlier question.

"Oh, I'm not tagging along, sorry Ember." Tucker said lowering his shoulders.

"Awh what? Why?" Danny asked.

"Um...I kind of begged Sam if I could go to the electronics convention..." Tucker said nervously while rubbing the back of his neck.

Danny gave Tucker a 'Are you being serious' look. "Oh well dipstick, guess it's just us two checking out The Ghost Zone!" Ember said grabbing Danny arm then phasing them both through the ceiling.

"After Danny and Ember come back from The Ghost Zone, we need to hurry if we're ever going to succeed through this plan." Tucker said shrugging his shoulders.

"What plan?" Sam asked confused.

"I would've thought you'd remember your own plan Sam...the one where we try change Ember before her memories come back." Tucker said as he plainly face-palmed himself.

"Oh that plan! I don't know Tucker, I don't think we should go through with it..." Sam said softly and strangely, she herself didn't believe she said that.

"Wait what?" Tucker asked shocked that Sam was beginning to reconsider the plan.

"I mean...uh...what if...what if Ember got her memories back too quick and ends us all!" Sam abruptly said hoping that it was a good excuse for her going soft.

"Well...maybe." Tucker said shrugging his shoulders.

**-Meanwhile with Ember and Danny-**

"This is The Ghost Zone?" Ember said invisible and with a invisible Danny next to her.

"Yeah, try keep your voice down, there might be ghosts around..." Danny whispered.

Danny and Ember that moment were holding hands since being invisible, it was very easy to lose each other. Danny was blushing since the second Ember held his hand, not that Ember could notice since they were invisible, Ember on the other hand didn't blush since she thought this was what she always did usually before she lost her memory.

Danny was planning only to show her around a bit, he showed her Clockwork's realm, The Far Frozen, Plasmius' portal, Walker's prison and lastly they arrived at Ember's realm.

Danny himself had never been here before though he knew where it was. "And this is your-sorry our realm." Danny said slightly slipping up.

Ember opened the door and walked in still invisible with the still invisible Danny behind her.

"Woah..." Ember said under her breathe. Suddenly a flash of images scanned through Ember's mind. "Danny? Are you sure we both live together? I just remembered some memories from when I was living here and you weren't in any of them..." Ember said not bothering with the whispering since they were in 'their' realm.

'Oh crap.' Danny panicked.

"Yeah, those memories are probably old, I've only just recently moved in with you..." Danny lied as he felt his face start to heat up.

"Okay, oh and I think I saw Johnny and Kitty in my memory flashes, they were in our realm with me..." Ember mentioned.

Danny simply nodded, he was unsure of how to respond, incase he let anything slip he decided to keep his mouth shut. Danny then turned visible since there was clearly no one in Ember's realm except them two, so it was safe.

Ember was admiring everything that was in the lounge. Danny's eyes seemed more interested in the things on the wall: posters were everywhere, all along the walls, some plastered the ceiling and some were even in a pile on a table.

"Huh, weird?..." Danny said softly picking up a newspaper that was dated a few weeks ago. On the cover was himself fighting the box ghost, 'Invis-o-bill saves town again from box controlling ghost!' the newspaper headline read.

"Hey Danny I'm going to go check out my room!" Ember yelled over to Danny as she floated up the realm's stairs and checked every room until she came upon the only bedroom up there.

"Huh...not bad." Ember said looking around what she guessed was her room.

Ember took the time to pick up every item she saw in the room. Each individual item brought back a small piece of her memory, not anything important but simple things like what she usually did around her realm. She strangely noticed, while regaining these memories, that Danny was still not in any of them.

Ember saw a book half-hanging out from underneath her bed. "Wait...since when do I read?" Ember asked no one in particular as she looked for the title of the book but the hard coverered black-book was plain on the front and back.

'This is one weird book...' Ember thought strangely opening to the final page which seemed to be in her writing and it was dated only a week ago. Ember then realized that it was her _diary_.

'_7th November 2013'_

_'What's up diary...not much to say, can't really be bothered to write what I did today since it was the weekly usual: tv, guitar, party a little with Kitty and Johnny and lastly got shot back into this hell hole curtesty of the freakin' Phantom._

_It could be worse I guess, he could have snapped a string on my guitar, he could of ended me or he could have beaten me up badly...he hesistates a lot when we fight though, but when I see Johnny or Skulker after they get shot back from the human world, they look like they can't walk another step and before you think he just goes easy on girls, that's not it, it's the same deal with Spectra, she comes back absolutely screwed up: bruises, marks, scars and scratches._

_Maybe he does it because he thinks I'm weak...that's a stupid thought. I go easy on him in every fight too! Nope, that's a lie. The point is, I could do a lot better when fighting him if he even bothered! All he does is share some small talk, I don't know why though, and then he sends me to The Ghost Zone. It's actually starting to get annoying that he doesn't fight...I prefered it ages ago when he actually spent time attacking and coming up with witty one liners..._

_That was pretty much my day,_

_Ember McLain.'_

Ember read through that and thought of a lot of questions, her main one being: Who's Phantom?

* * *

**Yay cliff hanger! Joke ;) **

**Have fun waiting for the next chapter :3**

**REVIEW! :D**

**Please? D:**


	5. Kitty and Johnny

**-Chapter 5-**

**What's been going on my awesome fanfic mates? XD**

**Woo! Chapter 5 of "Mind Wipe" guys! Enjoy...and please review at the end! Tell me your favourite part, tell me what was good, tell me about your day, tell me anything in the reviews as long as it isn't criticism, thanks ;D**

* * *

'Why would I want to fight with some guy? Why does it say 'weekly usual' do I always come out The Ghost Zone and to The Human Realm...why didn't I see "Phantom" when I barreled into that robot ghost? Why does he send me back to here? Aren't ghosts allowed in The Human Realm?' Ember thought about all these questions carefully, not finding an answer to any of them at that.

Ember was about to look at earlier entries in hope to spark some memories back into her mind but she heard a soft knock on her bedroom door.

"Hey Ember, you still up here?" Danny said through the door.

"Yeah dipstick, come in..." Ember said as Danny walked in gazing around the room eyebrows raised, before Danny came in Ember had already put her diary back to where it was.

"What?" Ember asked confused since Danny looked really fascinated by what was in her room.

"Nothing..." Danny lied shaking his head slowly but in fact it was a big deal to him since he had never been in Ember's room before.

"So uh, what were you doing?" Danny asked curiously since Ember stayed in her room quietly for a while.

"Nothing..." Ember lied just as Danny did before though Ember thought he was telling the truth and Danny thought Ember was telling the truth now.

**-Meanwhile with Kitty and Johnny-**

"Hey Johnny, have you seen Ember lately? I haven't seen her in days...she won't pick up her phone either..." Kitty said with a hint of concern for her friend in her voice.

"I dunno." Johnny said lazily clicking away on his and Kitty's realm tv.

"Do you even care?" Kitty asked a little annoyed at how dull and careless Johnny was acting.

"About what?" Johnny asked cluelessly.

"About Ember!" Kitty began raising her voice.

"What about Ember?" Johnny asked still confused as ever.

"Why did I get stuck with an idiot for a boyfriend..." Kitty muttered to herself with a sigh.

"Because I'm just so loveable." Johnny said joyfully as he continued flicking through channels on the tv.

Kitty muttered under her breath and stomped of waving her hands around in exasperation.

"Where you going, babe?" Johnny called out.

"Skulker's place! He should know where his girlfriend is!" Kitty yelled back.

"Skulker's place? Awesome, road trip!" Johnny said in a childish way as he ran outside to his motorbike and jumped on with enthusiasm. Johnny then indicated to the space behind him asking if Kitty was going to join him or not. As usual, she did.

While Johnny and Kitty were riding on Johnny's bike, Kitty began to panic again. "Kitty, seriously, it's going to be fine!" Johnny yelled since her constant mumbling was getting on his nerves.

"What if it's not Johnny!? You, me and Ember have been so close when we were alive, you seem like you don't even care anymore!" Kitty shouted causing Johnny to pull his bike to a sudden stop.

"Don't even care? Are you kidding me!? Course I care! But one of us has to try keep calm, right!?" Johnny asked irritated that Kitty thought he was careless.

"What?" Kitty asked confused at Johnny's outburst.

"Kitty, you just assume all the worst things that can happen to her, I'm keeping a positive mind." Johnny said maturely.

Kitty stayed quiet for the moment since she knew he was _right_, even if it was _Johnny_. Johnny started up the bike again and continued heading to Skulker's Realm.

**-Skulker's Realm-**

Skulker was in the middle of upgrading a small but powerful blaster on his arm, with the intention to use it as part of his revenge for Danny, when suddenly he heard a hard knock on his realm door.

"What do you want!? Busy here!" Skulker shouted rudely from where he was sitting.

'Why is Ember going out with such an ass?...' Johnny and Kitty thought at the same time. "Skulker! It's me and Kitty!" Johnny yelled with the same tone as Skulker, almost mocking his rudeness.

Skulker got up and opened his realm door in his suit and looked down at the two teenagers standing in front of him. "What?" Skulker asked with the same tone as earlier, he seemed annoyed at something.

"Jeez Skulker, you don't look happy." Kitty observed seeing how Skulker had that death stare type of look upon his face.

"Not like he always does anyway." Johnny muttered dryly.

"ANYWAY, we were wondering if you knew where your girlfriend was?" Kitty asked calmly but on the inside she still felt worried.

"Girlfriend? Pah, you mean Ember? For all I care she could could be suffering, she could be entering oblivion, she could be falling into the _deep endless depths_ of The Ghost Zone." Skulker said with no care nor expression on his face.

Kitty started to worry and panic all over again and she looked like she was going to pass out from stress. "Kitty calm down, it's Ember we're talking about...she would have put up a fight against anything that was thrown at her, she can't be in any of those places! Trust me!" Johnny comforted.

"What's she so worked up about? It's just Ember, no one cares." Skulker said coldly.

"Skulker she's one of my best mates and Kitty's, where is she?" Johnny asked with his eyes turning luminous green with frustration.

"I. Don't. Know." Skulker enunciated then said "And. I. Don't. Care."

"What kind of boyfriend are you? I mean Johnny's a perv but he still cares for me in every way and all the time." Kitty said faintly.

"She dumped me." Skulker said with no compassion of whatever happened to Ember.

"Seriously?" Johnny asked shocked. "Any girl would have, so it's not _that_ surprising." Kitty said coldly.

"After she dumped me I tried to end her, but the whelp came along and ruined everything." Skulker said shrugging his shoulders, he was then about to shut the door but Johnny put his foot in it indicating they weren't done with the conversation.

"After that me and the whelp fought, he sent me into The Ghost Zone practically in pieces, I'm not sure why he was so upset. After that I stayed here, I have been working on my suit so I could end him soon." Skulker continued. Johnny and Kitty nodded along to every word, they still tried to piece each piece of information together in order to find her.

"If she isn't back by now I guess the whelp took her for dissecting in his parents' lab." Skulker said slamming the door shut.

Kitty began to break down and cry. Johnny sighed. "Remember what I said? 'She would have put up a fight against anything that was thrown at her'. I'm sure she's fighting against Phantom now." Johnny reassured.

"She couldn't have been fighting Danny for a whole two weeks though..." Kitty commented still sobbing.

Johnny let out another sigh realizing she was right, Johnny knew Danny wouldn't do anything like that, even if it was Ember. Danny wouldn't give her to his parents or end her, he would have just sent her to The Ghost Zone as he always did with every ghost.

**-Next week in Johnny and Kitty's Realm-**

"Johnny that's it, I can't take it anymore, we're looking for Ember! We can't just assume she's _gone_ _JUST_ because she's been missing for a couple weeks without contact!" Kitty yelled running over to Johnny pleading for his assistance.

Johnny got up slowly and walked outside indicating he was going to help, Johnny walked to his motorbike with Kitty following behind.

**-Meanwhile in The Human World-**

Outstandingly, Ember still hasn't gained her memories from how she actually met Danny, Tucker and Sam nor Kitty and Johnny. Though, she remembered everything else in her ghost life, she remembered Skulker, Technus, Youngblood, Pariah Dark, Nocturne, Clockwork and every other ghost she had met.

Throughout these past weeks Ember has gotten really close to Danny, Sam and Tucker. Sam was so close she even started calling Ember her best friend, so has Tucker. Danny always called her Em, Emy or Ember. Ember has already told them every little detail about her past life, even though she seemed comfortable around them, they always seemed a little more distant.

Over the past few weeks Sam had gotten over Danny, she realized Danny actually liked Ember in that way, much to her surprise. Sam wasn't thrilled to know that she had no chance with Danny, but she was happy that he was with someone that made him happy, even if the relationship was fake.

Danny and Ember were sitting under a tree in the park playing on their guitars together.

After Ember and Danny were finished with their song and after they had finished singing, Ember wondered "Hey Danny? Um, if someone...I mean anyone...asked you to describe what a hot girl would look like, what would you say?"

Danny knew why Ember was asking but he wasn't going to lie "Well, I guess she'd have blue eyes, a slim body, a nice smile and maybe blonde hair?" Danny answered truthfully.

"Then I guess I'm not a hot girl..." Ember mumbled a little disappointed that her boyfriend would say that to her.

"You told me to describe a hot girl, not a _perfect_ girl." Danny said sweetly.

"You're so corny..." Sam said behind the tree that Danny and Ember were sitting under.

"But sweet..." Ember corrected smiling brightly.

Danny and Ember gazed into each other's eyes for a while, their focus was interrupted when Tucker came out the tree and said "Seriously, are you guys going to kiss or not?"

The truth was, even though Ember and Danny had been 'dating' for the past few weeks, they haven't kissed. Danny wasn't going to make the move because he knew it would be wrong since it was all a lie, Ember on the other hand felt like it was way past time for that.

"Yeah Danny, it's been weeks now, you guys seriously need to get a lip-lock going on." Sam teased.

"C'mon guys you can't pressurise-" Before Danny could finish his sentence, Ember had brushed her lips against his.

Not that Danny was unhappy with it but he felt really guilty, he returned the kiss however he knew it was wrong.

Sam and Tucker weren't the only ones who witnessed the kiss, Johnny had revved his bike up to Ember and Danny. Kitty and Johnny then got off the bike, Kitty straightaway pulled Ember by her shoulders and separated the kiss.

After Ember had open her eyes, she saw a girl-ghost grabbing her shoulders and a teenage ghost guy next to her.

"Hey, what's the deal!?" Ember yelled at the people who ruined one of her best memories she'll remember with Danny.

"What do you mean 'What's the deal!?'?! What's the deal with you!?" Kitty asked rhetorically.

"Let her go!" Danny said and then said "Going ghost!" Two rings then formed around Danny's waist and the two rings then went around his body, turning him into Danny Phantom.

"Shadow! Attack!" Johnny yelled as he pointed towards Danny. Johnny's shadow then flew up from the ground and flew at Danny with a wide smug smile.

"Ember, hold on!" Tucker shouted as he reached for his Fenton Thermos.

"TO WHAT!?" Ember panicked as she tried to kick Kitty.

"Ember stop struggling!" Kitty yelled trying to get Ember to hold still.

Sam tried to ambush Kitty from behind but Johnny saw before hand and roughly pushed Sam into a tree knocking her out cold.

"Now let's get out of here!" Johnny said over to Kitty and she replied with a simple nod.

While Johnny, Kitty and a forced Ember got onto Johnny's bike, Danny was still battling with Johnny's shadow and Tucker was helping Sam up.

**-In The Ghost Zone, with Johnny, Kitty and Ember-**

Once Johnny parked his bike onto a random green floating island in The Ghost Zone, Kitty released Ember out of her tight grip. Ember suddenly got up and remembered what Danny had always said to her when she always used to use violence for everything, 'Calm. Violence isn't the answer to situations like this...' Ember thought calmly about what Danny had always told her.

Ember took a deep breath and asked "Okay, I know you know who I am, who are you guys?"

First of all, Kitty almost fainted and it looked like Johnny grew another head. "What?" Johnny asked confused.

"Are you two enemies of mine?" Ember asked still with the calm act.

"I repeat, WHAT!?" Johnny said again but louder.

"And I repeat: Who. Are. You. Guys!?" Ember shouted starting to get frustrated.

"Don't you know who we are!?" Johnny asked shocked.

"Wow, you're not very bright now are you? Why the hell do you think I asked who you were? I definitely wouldn't of asked if I knew now would I!?" Ember said sarcastically.

"Stop arguing!" Kitty suddenly spoke up to say, she then said "Look it's obvious that you somehow have lost your memory." Kitty guessed since it was clear.

"Yeah, I've been told I've lost my memory, I only had memory of my human life." Ember clarified "You know, you guys look familiar, I have seen you guys in a lot of my memories that I got back..." Ember said shrugging her shoulders.

'She remembers her human life so...' Kitty thought carefully.

"Amber, it's me Kate." Kitty said hoping it would click some part of her memory.

"Oh I see where you're going with this, and it's still me Jonathan, John, you know?" Johnny continued following along.

"Oh my god, guys! I haven't seen you all in forever! So I got told that my ghost name's Ember McLain, what's your guys' ghost names?" Ember asked curiously.

"Same as our nicknames, sort of." Johnny and Kitty said in union.

"Kitty. I don't use a last name to be honest." Kitty answered.

"Johnny 13." Johnny said smirking, feeling proud of his title.

"Why _thirteen_?" Ember asked.

"My special power, my bad luck shadow, bad luck...so...I guess that's where the _13_ comes in..." Johnny answered shrugging his shoulders.

"What's your special power Kate-I mean Kitty..." Ember asked slipping up, she wasn't used to calling her Kitty all the time.

"Banishing kiss." Kitty answered simply.

"Banishing...what?" Ember half repeated with much confusion in her tone of voice.

"I can banish men forever if I wanted to. Johnny, you feel like being my example?" Kitty asked knowing the answer.

"NO NO NO! Not again!" Johnny panicked quickly flinching in fear.

"Nice." Ember commented seeing a guy's reaction to it.

"So Ember, why did you kiss Danny?" Kitty asked confused since she thought Ember knew all about their past already since it had been _weeks_ after she lost her memory.

"Because...he's my boyfriend..." Ember answered stupidly with a tone of confusion, not fully understanding the question at hand.

Johnny's jaw dropped and this time Kitty was sure she was going to faint, she passed out but Johnny caught her and after a few minutes she woke up to see Ember and Johnny staring down at her.

"Okay...just because you're the same as the Amber we know when you were human and you were all nice and stuff...you _still_ didn't go for the goody goody hero types...and I'm pretty sure you never would..." Kitty said softly while waking up.

"Agreed." Johnny said simply.

"Yeah but Danny's really sweet, I guess I always went for the wrong type when I was human." Ember admitted shrugging her shoulders plainly.

"There is something wrong here." Johnny observed.

"NO? _REALLY_!? I hadn't noticed!" Kitty said back with as much sarcasm as she could muster.

"I don't get what the big deal is with me going out with Danny, there is no big deal." Ember said flatly.

"NO. BIG. DEAL!?" Johnny said coughing up those words.

"Honestly, what bull have they been telling you!?" Kitty asked shocked.

"The truth." Ember said simply.

"Look Kitty, don't try start an argument, just tell Ember from start to finish, the _actual_ story of her afterlife." Johnny said calmly.

"Woah, Johnny! Since when are you the calm and sensible one?" Ember asked shocked. Johnny just shrugged in return instead of an answer.

"Since you lost your memory actually." Johnny answered with another shrug.

"So are you guys still...you?" Ember asked not exactly being clear.

"What?" Kitty asked definitely confused with the question as was Johnny.

"I mean like...have you guys changed since you died? Are you different from when we were alive? Do you guys still act the same basically?" Ember asked raising an eyebrow with hope, Ember wanted her two best friends to be the same as she remembered.

"Well...the only change I think is that we're dead to be honest, the ghostly glow, the ghost powers and I think that's it." Johnny answered.

Ember nodded in understanding, it wasn't the answer she was looking for but it was good enough.

"Ember listen, here's the _real_ story of your afterlife, from the beginning." Kitty started.

Johnny nodded in agreement. Ember thought they were both crazy. In honesty, Ember was about to fly away on her guitar as she practised for the past few weeks but something told her that she needed to stay and listen.

* * *

**Chapter end :3**

**Hmm...CLIFF HANGER! ;D**

**Hope you enjoy waiting for the next chapter and I hope that you won't go mental with curiosity of what's going to happen in the next chapter :)**

**Review guys! :D**


End file.
